unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wario Kart 7
Wario Kart 7 is the biggest and best Wario Kart shame ever to exist. Top level players from around the world play this 256²⁵⁶256²⁵⁶ years later after this shame came out. With how much content there is it will take a normal man OVER 9000 years to complete. This shame has only TRULY been beaten by Chuck Norris. List of Playable Characters * ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ * Joseph Stalin * WaPeach * Mrs. Nesbitt * Thanos * Chuck Norris * Jumbah * NaN * Captain 0 * Yoshi * Mike Wazowski * WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky * Dr Who 3.0 * Mario * Baby Sun * Higglytown Heroes * Larry the Lobster * Me * 3 * Po * The Awesome One * Telotubs * 1234567890 * Dipsy * Billy Herrington * Weegee * Super Eviler Bowser * Bob Ross * Giygas * Tinky Winky * Justin Beaver * Tonky Wonky * Luigi * Big Eyed Monkey * Hyper Sonic * Colonel Sanders * Dr. Who * Nobody * Dora the Explorer * Fortran * Hungry Pumkin * Kermit * Googolplex * Squilliam Fancyson * WaWaluigi * Dancing Banana * Daisy * Waluigi * Thumper * WaDaisy * Solgryn * Mr. Rogers * Builderman * Captain 7 * The Chosen One * TuTiTu * Fakegee * Wario * Peach * Fatman * Meta Knight * The Cat in the Hat * Stocking Anarchy * Indian Chuck Norris * Ultimate Weegee Destroyer * This is Bob * Squidward Tentacles * Robotnik Sr. * Gravity Cat * Bob Saget * Boohbah * PoDipLaWinky * Zing Zing Zingbah * WaYoshi * Captain 1 * Benson * Darwin Watterson * Vriska Serket * Mr. T * Alt 2.0 * Donald Trump * Daft Punk * Terezi Pyrope * Tweenies * Boss Baby * Oswald * SpongeBob SquarePants * Kirby * Malleo * Noo-Noo * Jingbah * Bruticus Maximus * WaWaWaTinky-Winky * Dark Sonic * Rigby * Worms * Ceiling Cat * Jesus Christ * Reimu Hakurei * Optimus Prime * Zoombah * Numberjacks * Tabuu * AkaRed * Dr. Robotnik * Elmo * Maxwell * Hitler's clone * 0 * WaMario * Darth Vader * Oompa Loompa * N00b * WaBowarigi * Teletubbies Unbound * WaWario * Hungry Kim Jong-un * Everybody * Bubble Bass * Retarded Policeman * Zeegee * Frieza * Wither Storm * The Judderman * Baby Yoshi * Knuckles * Zumbah * Pickle Monster * Obamasnow * Mordecai * The Stupid One * ABΓΔEZHΘIKΛMNΞOΠPΣTYΦXΨΩ * Peachycakes * UnAnything Team Tracks Mushroom Cup # Santa Mclaren Article 3 # Satanist Empire # Teletubby Land # Hell Flower Cup # The German Prison # Teletubby Land Acid Lake # Stupid City # Home Dome Star Cup # Nibiru # Germany # Real World # Soviet Russia Special Cup # United States of UnAmerica # Bowser's Castle # Bikini Bottom # Pickle Land Shell Cup # Heaven # Krusty Krab # Loserland # Underwater City Of Atlanta Banana Cup # Pumkin World # Minecraft # Celebrity Heaven # Tubby Tower Leaf Cup # Squadala Empire # Meme Island # McDonald's # Elmo's World Lightning Cup # Neotubby Empire # North Hyrule # Baltic Union # Arlen Egg Cup # East Hyrule # Seussville # The Furchester Hotel (Location) # The Void Outside the UnMultiverse Triforce Cup # Koopa Shell Theatres # Hotel Mario # Bubbletucky # Nowhere Crossing Cup # Ukraine # Belarus # West Poland # Algeria Bell Cup # East Brazil # North Brazil # Brazil # Venice All-Cup Tour # Zing Isle # Mars # WaPo World # Big Super Happy Fun Fun Evil China Land Super Mushroom Cup # WaWorld # Dimension 666 # Umbrella Antarctica Base # China Super Flower Cup # Moon # France # Loompaland # Nightmare Dimension Super Star Cup # Sparta # Saturn # Burger King # Wendy's Fire Cup # Sun # North Korea # UnAnything Temple # Chicken With Bread Category:Wario Kart Shames Category:Shames Category:Racing Shames Category:Shames by Wario and Waluigi Category:Rip Offs